


Love is a Blessing and a Curse

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I;ve been writing this for a year now, only uploading it now, there will be romance later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Makoto Tanaka and it seems your life is perfect, that is until one fateful day when you meet a human boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing the new friend: MAKOTO

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. I wrote this fanfic a year ago in an old journal that I just found so I decided to upload it now. it's really long, so I hope I can upload the whole thing before I lose interest. but feel free to leave suggestions on how i can change it. Lol (lots of love)

Your name is Makoto Tanaka. You are a troll on Alternia and you absoloutly adore anime and manga. You are Japanese and you have rainbow blood, it's very rare and most people are afraid of you because rainbow blood are very powerfl. You are wearing you favorite pink kimono with a rainbow sash around your waste. You are also weraing your favorite Black Butler socks in the house because you do not wear shoes in the house (you are japanese!!).  
You are also weaing white foundation and eyeliner with Rainbow eyeshadow (it takes a long time to do but it looks so fleekalicious.

You ran out of pocky and Mochi ice cream so you have to go to the store to get some more, also your moirail , Mewlin works at the store. Mewlin was the person who showed you what anime even was, that's why you guys are moirails. You go outside your huge castle-hive that is decorated all over with rainbow streamers and also its pink. You get in your golden ferari and you drive to the Pocky and Mochi store.

"hey (^・ω・^ )" it's Mewlin, she's working at the register and instantly recognises you.

"Konnichiwa Mewlin-chan! Nantaka-ata? (hey, what's up)" you respond. Everyone speaks English in Alternia but you speak Japanese because you learn it from anime, a long time ago all japanese-Alternians spoke Japanese but unfortunately everyone had to start only speaking English so that everyone would understand each other.

"nothing much desu!" responds your friend.

"would you like to come over to my hive later Mewlin?" you asked.

"I would love to but I have to watch my imauto (little sister)" Mewlin sadly answered.

"that;s okay maybe next time desu" You strolled down the isles and got everything you need, you ended buing some sushi for lunch as well. You love Japanese food, it's much better than fatty American food that makes you fat!!!!!!! You dislike America so much, Americans just dont understand anything.

"Dewa mata!" (see u l8r) you yell as you leave the store. (Dewa matat is informal but her close friend was the only one in the store so its okay) You put all your groceries into your car and drive home. Koneko-chan (your lusus) helps you pack all your things away and prepare sakura tea and sushi. Just then you get a pesterchum message from one of your closest frinds Karkat-kun

CarkatGeography [CG] started pestering KawaiiOtaku [KO]  
[CG] HEY MAKOTO WHAT'S UP?  
[KO]: Konnichiwa Karkat-Kun, I'm not doing anything at the momo, just eating lunch. What about you?  
[CG]:IM NOT DOING ANYTHING EITHER, HEY HOW COME YOU STILL SPEAK A LITTLE JAPANESE? EVERYONE ELSE SPEAKS ENGLISH ITS WAY EASIER.  
[KO]: Because I think Japanese is pretty sugoi and it's very pretty. But mostly uncultured americans just dont understand the art of japanese culture. They just watch Baka reality shows and sports.  
[CG] YEAH I GUESS YOU MAKE A REALLY GOOD POINT. DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW I CAN BECOME COOL AND CULTURED LIKE YOU, MAKOTO-CHAN?  
[Ko]: Hai! I suggest you start by watching anime or reading manga. If you watched subbed anime instead of dubbed then you might even pick up some of it. and then you will be able to speak Japanese like me.  
[CG]: YEAH THAT WOULD BE REALLY COOL, THANK YOU  
[KO]: Dou itashimashite (you're welcome)  
CaricoGenisis[CG] ceased pestering KawaiiOtako[KO]  
You are proud of yourself for showing your close friend down the path of enlightenment.

hey thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment if you want me to sontinue. I hav emore planned though this chapter didnt have much happen in it because I jsut wanted to introduce the characters, this is normal in book such as catch-22 which I started reading but most of the first half of is jsut introducing the characters and I lost interetst.


	2. Whome is this douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Mewlins house and then something Warui happens!!!! OH MY GOSSSSSHHHH

you are friends with a lot of other trolls because even though you are a rainbow blood, there's some trolls that are brave enough to talk to you and you are very nice so they really like you.

you fell kind of lonely right now though so you decide to chat with some other anime fans on otakuchat.org which is a website you had your friend Sollux make. Sollux is a big computer nerd but he's cool sometimes, but sometimes he can get pretty grumpy.

Kawaiiotako[OK] is now chatting with a stranger

[KO]: Yaa! Watashi no namae wa Makoto! (hi! my name is Makoto)  
Stranger: Yaa! Watashi no namae wa Dave Strider  
[KO]: I like your name Dave! it's really Kakui!(cool)  
stranger: ARigato, your anme is cool too, are you Japanese?  
[KO]: Hai, nihon kara desu.  
stranger: wow im sorry if my japaense is bad, i dont actually know that much.  
[ho] thats okay! I'll speak Englsih if you want  
stanger: what's your favorite anime?  
[ko]: oh gosh! thats a good question Dave-san, I like naruto a lot and also bleach. I think my favorite is One Piece tho.  
Stranger: I liked that one to but i think my favorite is Shingeki No Kyojin.  
[KO]: i liked that one a lot too! but it's not my favorite.

You talked with Dave for another few hours.  
while talking to Dave you gave him your phone number and pesterchumhandle so that he can pester you later.

You decide it's time for bed so you put on your pijamas, they're a normal button up top with big pijama pants, they're pink and have purple paw prints all over them. You brush your white pointy troll teeth and go to bed.

you wake up the next morning to the birds outside chirping loudly. You yawn and check the internet. Nothing new but you see that Karkat is online so you message him.

kawaiiotaku[ko] started pestering cucumbergenicis [CG]  
[KO]: Ohaiyou Karkat-sama!  
[CG] GOOD MORNING MAKOTO-CHAN, I TOOK YOUR ADVICE AND I STARTED WATCHING NARUTO AND IT WAS REALLY GOOD THANK YOU FOR SHOWING ME THIS ANIME  
[KO] Dou itashimashite Karkat-kun, anything for a good tomodachi.  
[cg] TOMODACHI MEANS FRIEND , RIGHT?  
[Ko] hai!  
[CG] JAPANESE IS A REALLY COOL LANGUAGE, I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT YOU SHOWED IT TO ME.  
[KO] its been my pleasure (^・ω・^ )  
[CG] THATS A VERY KAWAII FACE YOU MADE WITH YOUR KEYBOARD I WANT TO MAKE THOSE TOo (*＾ワ＾*)  
[KO] nice!!!  
[CG] ANYWAY IM GOING TO GO EAT BREAKFAST NOW.  
capreciasgenisist ceassed pestering KawaiiOtaku

You decide to pay your good friend Mewlin a visit.

You arrive at Mewlin's hive and you ring the doorbell and a smaller troll with similar horns answers

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu" she said, she looked a little younger than you, about karkat's age maybe, she had short hair, unlike Mewlin and she was wearing a hat that looked like a   
neko's head (neko means cat) and she had a matching blue neko tail attached to her pants.

"you're ane-chan's tomodachi, right?" asked the girl.  
"ah, hai" you respond.

"Ohaiyou Mako-chan!!" sqwaled Mewlin, Mako was the nickname she gave you.Mewlin was weaing a green sweater with a black nako on it with a black skirt. She had just walked into the room.  
"Do you want to come over Ashita (today)? you ask your Moirail. 

"yeah of course! but first I have to wait for me and Nepeta's Lusus to return, she went out hunting yesterday and should be back soon." Meulin retorted energetically.

"Can she stay and watch anime with us Mewlin-chan!?' Asked Mewlin's little sister who was named Nepeta.

Mewlin looked over to you and you nodded your head so you sat down on Mewlin's couch and her sister and Mewlin also sat down and all ate popcorn and laughed together as you watched Naruto. Soon Mewlin's Lusus arrived, she was a big neko with two mouthes. You liked her lusus because she was a neko just like yours.

You and Mewlin arrived to you castle shortly and you saw on your computer that you got a pesterchum message from Karkat but something was off. You could feel it. Because of   
your rainbow blood you got a lot of special powers. For example ou can talk to animals and shoot lazers out of your eyes, although only when your angry and it really hurts when you do so you usually dont most of the time.. Also if you concentrate really hard you can shape shift and you can use mind control to some extent but you're not really good at it.. Also since you're Japanese and Alternian you have learned to do some certain dances that can summon powerful spirits. You can't see the future however. One the rainbow bloods that have found true love have axcess to such a power. Although when something bad is about to happen you can sort of feel it (it's like when the weather is going to change sometimes I get really bad headaches. )

"Mewlin, I have a feeling something warui is going to happen." you warn  
"oh iie!!" Yells Mewlin  
you check the new pesterchum message karkat left you

CG Did a thing  
[CG] THIS IS NOW ACTuALLY YOuR FRIEND I HAVE KIDNAPPED HIM AND I AM GOING TO KILL HIM uNLESS YOU BRING ME ALL OF YOuR ANIME AND MANGA AND POSTERS, CLOTHES AND OTHER JAPANESE THINGS THAT YOu OWN. AND YOu PROMIS THAT YOU NEVER SPEAK JAPANESE AGAIN. IF YOu CALL THE COPS ILL KILL HIM.  
[CG] ENGLISH IS THE ONLY LANGuAGE ANYONE WILL EVER SPEAK IF ANYONE SPEAKS ANYTHING ELSE IT MAKES EVERYTHING DIFFICuLT FOR EVERYONE.  
[CG] signed oUt.

You screamed at the top of your lungs when you read the message and then you told Mewlin what it said and she gave you a worried look.  
you typed in  
[Ko] you didn't even tell me where you are?  
[CG] JuST BRING EVERYTHING TO KARKAT'S HIVE  
[ko] left.

"well, now what should I do, Mewlin? I can't let Karkat die but watashi wa nihongo ga suki desu. (i love japanese)." You somelmnly say as a rainbow colored tear streams down your smooth beautiful clear skinned face.  
"I'm so sorry Makoto, but I don't know..." sadly replies your favorite moirail (but she only has one, Makoto is not a slut)  
"well I guess I better start packing all this stuff up" you grab a nearbye trash bag and start to cry as you empty the shelves of your extencive manga library into it.

an: WHOa something is happning, thanks for reading <3 Stay tuned for a karakt POV!! :0


	3. its going DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KArkat is in trouble, will Makoto be able to help??????????  
> please review and leave kudos plz <3

KARKAT's POV!!!!!  
(btw this is like a few minutes before the end of the last chapter :3)

YOur name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently watching an anime that one of your dearest friends had shown you. Just then you hear your door opening. You assume it's just Krabdad , you sigh and without turning your head away from the screen you shout "HAVENT YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!?"  
a very familiar voice responds with

"SoRrY, mOtHeRfUcKeR."  
and before you have time to respond you are hit really hard in the back of the head and you fall unconcious .

Moments later you wake up, you remember who the voice was! It was,... Gamzee!!! Your regretable ex-boyfriend. You have no idea what you were doing dating a Juggalo/stoner.

You're tied to a chair and there's 3 people in the room, your ex, Gamzee and some strange dark green dude with red circles on his cheeks and a troll wearing a blue dress with cobweb stockings. She wore white glasses and one of her eyes had 7 pupils, gross.

Gamzee was standing next to you.

"HeY, yOu GuYs He'S aWaKe." he said in his rough, deep voice. It made you blush, you still love his voice even though you don't like the rest of him anymore.

"Okay cool whatever, We're 8usy with something else right now." said the troll in the blue dress.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" you asked in a cautious voice.  
"WE'RE CALLED THE ALTERMERICANS, WE MAKE SuRE THAT TROLLS AND OTHER SPECIES DONT SPEAK OTHER LANGuAGES THAN ENGLISH BECAuSE THAN IT LEAVES OuT OTHER PEOPLE WHO ARE TOO LAZY TO LEARN IT." said the green man, you assume they're male, their voice was p masculine but you're not really sure

"YOU ASSHOLES!!! OTHER LANGUAGES LIKE JAPANESE ARE AWESOME AND YOU GUYS ARE BAKAS FOR NOT REALISING THAT!!" you shouted.

"Gamzww! Shut this im8icile up!" snapped the female troll in blue. Gamzee complied and slapped your face verry hard :(  
you didn't know how to feel.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HIVE?" You asked but also you were scared of getting slapped again.

"WE ARE GOING TO MAKE THE ANIME STOP SPREADING, WE ARE GONNA MAKE SuRE YOuR FRIEND MAKOTO NEVER TELLS ANYONE ABOuT ANIME EVER AGAIN" the green man smiled evilly.  
"YOU MONSTERS! DONT YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MAKOTO-CHAN" you yelled in your friends defence. the blue girl gave gamzee an angry look and he slapped you again.

 

(BAck 2 Makoto's POV)

Once you got all of your things pakcced into the bag you put it into the back seat of your Pink ferari (you have more than one), you had on youjr black troll shirt with a rainbow symbol on it. It was a picture of a sakura petal, normally it is the kanji for the word sakura but all your japanese stuff has to go :'(

you sadly drove to karkat's place and you unpack all the huge backs of anime merch and you pull it to the front dorr.

A rainbow tear rolls down your face as you ring the doorbell. A woman wearing a blue dress answers the door (the same one from earlier)

"I-I brought the stuff" you say pointing to the bags

"good, now bring it inside" said the woman harshly as you stepped inside you saw KArkat tied to a Isu (chair).

"Karkat!!! Daijobu!!!?????" upon hearing this the green guy pointed his gun at you.

"YOu ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO SPEAK JAPANESE!" you then back away and apologise.

 

BUT JUST THEN.... THREE MYSTERIOUS TROLLS CRASH IN THROUGH THE WNIDOW.

it was one half robot, half troll boy with a mohawk and huge horns growing out the side of his head. next to hom in the middle was a beautiful woman who had a chainsaw and wore a red velvet skirt and next to her was a seadweller troll boy who had slicked back hair and a leather jacket, he had an unlit cigarette in his mouth (what a douche). 

"What Do You Assholes Think You Are Doing?" yelled the amazing jade blooded troll woman.

"yEAH, uH, iF THIS TROLL WANTS TO, uH, cELEBRATE HER CULTURE BY SPEAKING THE LANGUAGE OF HER ANSESTORS THEN THAT'S FINE" Yelled the orange blooded mohawked troll.

"Exactly, Vwe should be able to speak vwhatever language vwe wvant to." the violet blooded troll said cooly.

Then the jade blood untied Karkat and revved up her chainsaw and glared at the three intruders.

"Who the hell do you think you im8icils are!?" demanded the Blue blooded troll.

"My name is Kanaya, That's Tavros (she points at the mohawk guy) and that's Cronus" Kanaya pointed at the seadweller. "Who are you clowns!?" she asked in a sharp and sassy voice.  
"HeH, iM tHe OnLy AcTuAl ClOwN iN tHiS gRoUp."Gamzee chuckled dumbly.

"I'm Ariana Grande and this is my partner here Caliborn the Cherub and we're going to kill you." the blue troll said in a voice that was supposed to sound proffesional but it was obvious that she wasn't prepared for and intervene in her plans.

Calliborn picked up his gun and was about to open fire at Kanaya and her gang but you decide to step up and use your powers for something and you concentrated as hard as you could and balanced your chakras and shot you magic lazerbeams at Caliiborn and he turned into a pile of dust. After seeing this Aranea quickly grabbed Gamzees hand and ran out hte door. You got a headache because of your laser but it was worth it. Kanaya gave you an approving look and Tavros gave you a high five.

Karkat hugged you.


End file.
